up all night
by The Green eyed pixie
Summary: harry after the fall of voldermort goes for a new look and gets a few heart rates beating racing.....dumbledore isnt dead! please review feedback is welcome!
1. searching for the one called Harry

**Up all night**

**Chapter one- Looking for the one named Harry James Potter**

"Ron! Hurry up!" squealed Hermione. Dragging her boyfriend, Ron Weasley through the crowd on platform nine and three quarters.

"Slow down mione." Said Ron. " We don't have to worry about finding Harry. He said he was finding a compartment and saving us seats."

Hermione came to a halt and turned around to face Ron. Her face tinted pink from rushing around. She smiled.

"Honestly Ron, we haven't seen him since the defeat of Voldermort. I have been so worried him, as if Dumbledore couldn't see him afterwards. I will kill Dumbledore for that. I have missed seeing him. I forgot to thank him for pushing me to pluck up the courage to ask you on a date to Diagon Alley with me." Said Hermione still very pink in the face.

Laughing Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and kissed her on her forehead before setting off again towards the train.

"I'd like to thank him too" though Ron blushing.

Once on the train, they continued their search for Harry. On their way down the train, they stumbled across Ginny, who looked rather flustered and could only say " Harry…wow!"

They also stumbled across Cho Chang who also looked a little pink in the cheeks and was giggling and talking excitedly with her group of friends.

They past the last few compartments hearing excited whispers. They then hit the end of the carriage where there was only two compartments left to search. One was guarded by Crabbe and Goyle, which could only mean that that was the slytherin posses' compartment. The other compartment had it shutters down and soft guitar music could be heard playing. Ron and Hermione shared quizzical looks.

Taking a deep breath, Ron slid the compartment door. Inside they found it full of different things. There was magazines, CD's accompanied by a CD player, lots of chocolate frog wrappers and a bottle full of what looked like pumpkin juice.

They then saw someone sat on one of the seats with their feet up on it with a guitar resting on their lap, bent over it playing it. The figure smiled.

" I started to worry you had forgotten about me." Said a familiar voice, their brilliant emerald green eyes not looking up from the guitar. Ron and Hermione smiled.

" Welcome back Harry, mate." Said Ron beaming.

"It's good to be back" said Harry looking up at his two best friends.


	2. the new and improved me!

**Up all night**

**Chapter Two – "The new and improved me"**

Hermione breathed out a laugh and launched herself at her best friend.

Harry welcomed her with a big smile and open arms. Hugging her tightly. Once Hermione had let go of Harry, he stood up to greet his red haired best friend. Ron smiled and shook his hand. Ron and Hermione then noticed something different about their friend.

"I'm liking the new look Harry." Said Hermione smiling whilst Ron nodded in agreement.

"Cheers" said Harry giving them a twirl. " I'm glad you like the new and improved me."

Now seventeen, Harry was only a few inches shorter than Ron (who was now six foot four). His emerald green eyes where free from behind the glasses that had graced his face for many years, and with the help of contact lenses, where brighter than ever and outlined with black kohl. Harry's raven black untamed hair was now lying flat; it had red flashes in it.

Harry body shape was different. Having always being straggly and bony due to the pressure he was once under. He had gained weight (which Harry added Mrs Weasley was ecstatic about). Harry's shoulders where broader and his muscles where more defined and easily noticeable under his black shirt he was wearing. He also was wearing low-slung black baggy trousers and black trainers.

Hermione looked at him and smiled. And then screamed, which made both Ron and Harry look around the room frantically for any sign of danger.

"What are you screaming at?" asking Ron still looking around frantically.

"Nothing! Unless you count the fact Harry has his lip pierced." Squealed Hermione, making Harry blush.

"It's not the only piercing I have" laughed Harry pushing his hair behind his left ear to reveal four more. "And that's only half of what's changed".

Meanwhile, on the other side of the train Draco was fighting a losing battle against the one thing he had been trying to get away from all year.

"Awww drakey-baby, come and give me a helping of love." Said Pansy pouting.

Draco had wedged Blaise between Pansy and himself.

"Pans darls" said Blaise. "Draco has told you countless of times that he's not interested in you. Can't you leave it at that?"

"No!" said Pansy flatly. "He only says that because he hasn't realised that he does like me himself yet."

"For crying out loud Pansy!" said Draco finally. "I don't like you. I'm not even sure if I want another girlfriend."

Draco had had enough of her continuous plans to make him fall for her. The last time she tried to make Draco love her, she gave him food poisoning. And with that, he got up and walked out of the compartment and to the bathroom.

After washing his hands and face, Draco looked in the mirror. He searched his face hard for answers but nothing came.

He stared hard at himself.

He had kept waist length platinum blond hair in memory of his mother s she died, in the war, saving him. His normally grey eyes weren't grey anymore. He had used contacts that changed his eye colour from slate grey to icy blue. Draco swept his hair behind his ear and over his shoulder so he could braid it. In his right ear shined three piercings.

Draco looked at himself apart from the piercings and his new eye colour. Draco looked like his father. Oh, how he hated him, nay he loathed him.

Once or twice before his father had gone to Azkaban he had witnessed his father brutally beat his mother. Leaving her crying and broken on the floor. Tears filled his eyes as memories came flooding back.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. Snapping Draco out of his thoughts. He stared at the door.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" said a muffled voice from the other side of the door.

Draco dried his eyes but still kept quiet as he collected his thoughts and his composure. The person on the other side knocked again and then started to try and open the door. Draco sighed, dusted himself down.

As he unlocked the door it burst open on him. Draco yelped in pain as somebody collided painfully with him.

"OW! Look where your going next time or at least wait until I had gotten out of the bathroom first! You stupid-."

Draco stopped, not finishing his sentence. He looked straight into those outlined brilliant emerald eyes and blushed furiously and then ran out the bathroom at top speed.

Leaving one very confused Harry standing in the doorway of said bathroom.

End of chapter.


	3. Blushing is most becoming of this malfoy

**Up all night **

**Chapter three – Blushing is most becoming of this Malfoy**

Slamming his compartment door shut and sitting down, still a little rosy cheeked. Draco hung his head and sighed.

Blaise stared at Draco. Pansy stared at Blaise. Then she shrieked making them both jump.

" What in merlins name made you scream?" asked Blaise clutching his heart.

"Nothing." Said Pansy sweetly, smiling down at Draco. Draco looked up from his hands.

"What you looking at Pans?" asked Draco slightly terrified.

Draco took a swig of his pumpkin juice.

"You've seen somebody you like haven't you?" said Blaise finally getting what pansy meant, his eyes glistening with excitement.

Draco spat out his drink in shock. Getting Blaise in the face and drenching the front of his robes.

"What…maybe…I mean no! No! I haven't! I think I might have…have I? Asked Draco looking a little exasperated. Looking up at Blaise and Pansy and took a deep breath " I have, and I haven't even noticed him like this-."

Draco's hand shot up to his mouth in order for him to stop himself. But it was too late. He had just admitted he was gay to the entire slytherin posse.

Pansy gave a sort of strangled cry and flat out fainted, with a resounding thud. On the other hand Blaise was smiling at Draco, making him blush. He hung his head bracing himself for a beating. It didn't come, a hand found it's way onto Draco's shoulder.

Draco looked up to see Blaise knelt down in front of Draco, smiling.

"Drake, let me be the first to say I am honoured you told me about your sexuality even if it was unintentional. I will still be here to help you through whatever obstacle may get in you way. And if anyone makes fun of you mate, I will hex them into oblivion." Said Blaise with a smile. "So who is it then?" asked Blaise as Pansy came around.

Draco twiddled his thumbs. And took a deep breath. He couldn't just come out and tell them that he fancied the ass off of the guy who was the downfall of Voldermort. He sat thinking the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts. Whilst fending off Pansy who had latched herself to his arm and was sobbing uncontrollably.

"_Shit! What am I supposed to now? Yeah he is cute but if they find out they will tar and feather me and then peel the feathers off my bare skin one by one." _Thought Draco._ "How am I to tell them that I like Harry Potter?"_

The train finally came to a halt. Pulling Draco out of his thoughts. He stood up, pulling up the shutters that had blocked out any prying eyes that may have followed him from his earlier incident with Harry.

As he did this, the compartment next to Draco's slid their door open and out filed Ron holding Hermione's hand and leading her down the train.

"About time too." Thought Draco, laughing at his own thought.

Harry walked out, sobering Draco from his laughing fit. Blushing furiously Draco followed Harry with his eyes as far as he could before he was out of his line of vision.

What an earth was happening to him, there he was watching somebody he was supposed to loathe but instead he is in danger of having a nose bleed if he pushed his nose any harder against the glass trying to get a view of Harry's bottom as he made his way down the train.

Draco sighed as Harry was too far down the train for him to see from behind the pane of glass. He turned round and the sight that met him was funny.

Blaise was beaming, Pansy was looking pale and in danger of fainting again. Crabbe and Goyle where sharing questioning looks.

Draco shrugged and grabbed his jacket and walked out of the compartment. He walked a little down the train and without any warning he tripped. Falling flat on his face. He scrambled to his feet and looked for the offending object that had tripped him over. Draco's eyes fell upon a book.

Draco picked up the book and had a peek inside; and there on the inside cover in gold letters was written:_ Harry James Potter._

Draco flicked through pages hoping it would be a dairy but instead there was untidy scribbles of pictures and poems and songs. As he reached the end of the book something fell out of it and landed on the floor with a tiny clatter.

Draco put the book under his arm and searched around the floor to retrieve whatever it was that had fallen out. He found the object. It was a small badge. Draco observed the badge, it had a dainty picture of a rainbow and in small bold letters it said "it's a matter of pride".

Draco smiled and gave a small chuckle before pinning the badge to his weird sisters t-shirt. He then looked at the book and then placed it in his baggy blue jeans pocket.

And gave himself a round of applause.

"_Oh well, I will just have to give him his things back personally now, won't I? Ha! Ha! I'm a total genius."_

Draco continued off the train and onto a bitterly cold platform. Thinking of his future encounter with Harry. Draco practically skipped all the way up to the carriages, receiving questioning looks from fellow passers-by and students.

Draco couldn't care less.

End of chapter


	4. Muffins and Songs

**Up all night**

**Chapter Four – Muffins and Songs**

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement. The prefects where shouting for the houses to follow them, teachers where shouting orders as they all filed into the Great Hall.

Harry felt like he was at home. But somehow it felt different. It was more relaxed.

Harry followed the rest of the Gryffindors to the house table half-heartedly. Harry couldn't stop thinking about what happened on the train. What had happened to make Draco run off like that?

"What the hell happened? Draco Malfoy actually blushed mmmmm…he's cute when he blushes…Oh MY god! Did I just think that he is cute?" thought Harry startled. "…Well he is."

Harry sighed.

"Oh well it was gonna happen sooner or later…well after Ginny I knew I didn't love her. I can't deny the fact that he looks utterly gorgeous. Oh, and that hair I wonder what feels like on bare skin." Thought Harry with a huge grin plastered across his face.

"Dude?" said Ron waving a hand in front of Harry's face. "Mate? You still there?"

Harry snapped back to reality.

"What!" snapped Harry. Mentally hexing Ron into oblivion.

"Dude announcements, and, oh yeah, Malfoy is staring at you like a love sick pup." Said Ron waving his hand over towards the slytherin house table.

Harry looked over to the slytherin table. Icy blue met emerald green. Both boys felt their faces grow hot and became really preoccupied with the leftovers on the plate in front of them.

Hermione being observant and a complete know it all, smiled knowingly between Harry and Draco.

"Well it was gonna happen anyway." She thought before going back to her

"Advanced book for advance people studying advanced muggle studies".

Harry was playing with his mashed potatoes, which he had absent-mindedly shaped into a heart with the latter D in the middle of it. Harry looked down at his plate, noticing what he had done he viciously squashed the whole thing with his knife.

"Merlin, Harry you would have thought Voldermort had returned in the shape of your potatoes the way your attacking them." Said Seamus.

An audible cough could be heard over the noise of the students. Everyone turned around and the entire Great Hall silent. The headmaster Dumbledore stood up in front of the hall.

"Welcome and welcome back to you all. This year is a year we can sleep safely in our beds and not worry about having to defend each other against the Dark Lord who was defeated by a group of students from this very school. But alas, we did lose some brave students from that group. So please, can you all bow your heads as we have a few moments silence for the following students." Said Dumbledore, bowing his own head, his hands on each side of the podium. Harry noticed that his black and withered hand had been restored to its original form.

Harry and the rest of the student body bowed their head as Dumbledore spoke again.

"Luna Lovegood, died bravely at the ministry defending the rest of the prophecies from being stolen. She defeated her enemy but died of a magical overload. Neville Longbottom died at the hands of the dark lord himself in a duel. He killed Bellatrix Lestrange and caught Lucius Malfoy for the ministry. Neville fell at the hands of the killing curse."

Draco's eyes swam in unshed tears. Because of Neville, he didn't have to go home to an abusive father.

Harry felt a sort of trickling feeling down his left cheek. He furiously wiped away hot tears. He wouldn't mourn the loss of friends when they died as heroes.

Dumbledore reeled off another five names including the patil twins, who died saving the family using a powerful magic twin bond. Once Dumbledore had finished speaking there was a deafening silence. For a few moments all that could be heard was the soft sniffling of students who mourned the death of a friends. Dumbledore again rose to the podium and spoke once again.

"As you all know, those who died bravely in battle will not died for nothing, their spirits will live on."

There was a long pause. Dumbledore spoke again.

"On a lighter note, all seventh years students have the choice not to wear uniform."

There was a big applause from the seventh years even Hermione who explained, "It's too stuffy anyway".

"I would also like to announce that in celebration of the dark lords defeat. Our school will be putting on a talent show. Any talent you have please enter this competition and you could win your house a huge part with entertainment." Said Dumbledore with a huge smile. " That is all announcements. Oh, and please do not go into the forbidden forest as it is still forbidden."

There was a round of applause.

Once Dumbledore sat down, excited students started talking and making plans for their pieces they would perform.

Seamus was going to sing and then thought of something, smiled and rushed off saying something about "them" owing him a favour and ran off to the owlery.

Dean Thomas was going to break dance. Colin Creevey was talking about doing a bit of Latin dancing; he just needed to find a partner. Ginny was arguing with Ron when she said she was going to dance.

"You can dance if you want to, if you really want to make a fool of yourself then be my guest," Said Ron heatedly.

Ginny's eyes flickered as if fire had erupted in them.

She stood up giving Ron a death glare. Ron turned towards Hermione.

"Don't turn your back on me Ronald!" said Ginny with a hint of raw anger in her voice.

Ron ignored her, laughing at a squirming Hermione as he tickled her.

Ginny shot Ron a " you asked for it" look and threw the nearest thing to her at him, which hit him on the side of the face and ear. Ron yelped and looked for the offending object when another object flew towards him. Ron pulled Colin in front of him as a shield as a muffin flew towards him, hitting Colin square in the chest.

"That wasn't nice Ron, using Colin like that" shrieked Hermione from behind her book.

"Yeah Ron. Come out and face me like a man. But before you do. Apologise to Colin for using him as a human shield." Said Ginny.

Ron let go of Colin who was frantically making sure his camera was working properly. It was and he gave a huge sigh of relief. Smiling, Colin raised his camera to his face.

"Harry! Smile for the camera!" said Colin brightly from behind his camera.

Harry turned and got a face full of flash. Spots erupted in front of his eyes. His vision recovered quickly. Harry turned to Colin.

"Colin, if your gonna take a picture of me. Make sure you get my good side." Said Harry smiling.

Colin beamed.

"Can I take some more pictures? This look is SO you." Said Colin motioning to Harry's clothes.

"Cheers Colin." Said a blushing Harry, who flicked his hair and pouted mockingly for the camera. Everyone laughed who surrounded the dark haired youth.

Harry stood up, brushed out the creases in his nicely fitted black shirt. He brushed down his baggy black trousers and began to strut up and down the Gryffindor table, now and again stopping and striking a pose for Colin.

The entire hall applauded including a very excited Hagrid who wolf whistled that loud it rang through the hall. Harry gave a big dramatic bow and sat down again next to Ron laughing.

Over on the slytherin table, everyone was chatting about what had just happened. One certain blond slytherin wasn't. Draco was too busy fighting inner demons whilst eating his strawberries and cream to even notice.

"Stupid Harry…wait did I just call him Harry?…yep I did. Crap …stupid Harry is so perfect. His gorgeous smile, he is all muscle. Oh! And those eyes , I could get lost in them. And I forgot to mention Harry has the cutest tush this side of Britain. Why in hell do I have to have the biggest crush on Harry Potter!" thought Draco.

There was a resounding thump to be heard to the left of Draco. He looked up to find the entire slytherin table looking at him like he had grown an extra head.

He turned to find that pansy was out cold on the floor. Blaise at her side,trying to bring her round. Blaise was looking up at Draco with excitement in his eyes.

"What!" asked a puzzled Draco.

"Dude, you should really think about putting a silencing charm on yourself before you start spilling your inner most thoughts for everyone to hear." Said Blaise biting back a laugh.

It then dawned on Draco.

"Oh shit!" thought Draco. Smacking himself on the forehead.

He couldn't believe what he had just done.

"I was thinking out loud again wasn't I?" asked Draco.

"In a word: yes." Said Blaise as Pansy came round.

Pansy launched herself at Draco.

"Drakey-baby tell me its not true. Tell me you don't like that…that…mudblood lover. Please tell me you don't fancy Harry "the boy who wouldn't fucking die" Potter."

Draco stared down at Pansy. Tanking a deep breath. Draco his head braced himself for something he knew would happen.

It did happen.

Pansy let out a high-pitched scream and started yelling at Draco for being a monster and that really hurt her feelings.

The tongue-lashing went on for twenty minutes. When pansy finished, who was now very red in the face. She proceeded run out of the hall in floods of over dramatised tears.

Draco and Blaise stared after her until they couldn't see her anymore; with their mouths wide open in sheer shock at what had just happened.

Draco groaned and slammed his head against the table. As his head met the table there was a very loud squelch.

"Fuckers. This really isn't my day." Thought Draco as he picked bits of strawberries out of his blond fringe.

Draco looked at Blaise who was fighting a losing battle to try and keep his laughter in. He failed miserably.

"Oh ha ha! Very funny! I'm going to my hair so I will see you in the common room." Said Draco dryly.

Draco stood up head held high, trying to show that he still had high authority in the school. He could have pulled it off, if it wasn't for the fact that he had cream dripping onto his nose and then onto his shirt.

As Draco walked out of the great hall, he didn't notice a pair of emerald eyes follow him out of the hall.

Harry and many others…well…the entire hall had heard Pansy's "little" outburst.

When everyone went back to talking about what they were going to do for the talent show. Harry was sat staring at the doors leading out of the great hall. Harry felt like he had sat staring for hours.

"DUDE!" yelled a booming voice in Harry's left ear.

Harry screeched and fell backwards off the bench, landing on his head.

"Dude are you ok? You were staring at the door for fifteen minutes. We started to worry when you started to drool." Said Ron.

"Merlin was it that long. And who in Gods name defended me?" asked Harry heatedly from the place he had landed on the floor.

Ron gulped and looked at Harry with a "I'm sorry mate" look on his face and held his hand out for Harry to take.

Harry rolled his eyes and took Ron's hand. Once upright and Hermione had stopped fussing over him. Harry turned to Ron.

"So, what is everybody doing for the talent show?" asked Harry.

"Well" started Hermione with a huge smile. " I'm singing with Ron, Ginny is dancing- stop sniggering Ron- and so is Colin. Seamus is doing something but he disappeared mentioning something that sounded like they and something about them owing him a favour. And dean is break dancing."

Harry nodded in approval.

"What are you going to do for the show Harry?" asked Ginny.

Harry hadn't even thought about entering the show.

"Er… I don't know just yet." Said Harry truthfully. "But I am going to enter."

"Well if you can't think of anything to do. Colin is looking for a dance partner." Said Ron, before bursting into laughter followed by Harry.

"I think I shall take it upon myself to announce that I am retiring from my dancing career" said Harry in a mocking grave voice. " Or…the lack of."


End file.
